


Burn and Protection

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire Clint [66]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Immortality, Vampire Clint Barton, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 02:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 54
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5690626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	Burn and Protection

Vampires can burn.  
Due to fire or sun.  
Both things are their enemies.  
Fire can kill a vampire completely.  
Being burnt hurts like bad.  
Your body is completely destroyed.

It is the most painful thing.  
And a horrible way for some vampire to get killed.   
Vampires hwve to rely on protection provided by witches.


End file.
